universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flood
This is the profile a the Flood from Halo. Summery he Flood, designated as LF.Xx.3273 by the Forerunners (Latin Inferi redivivus meaning "the dead reincarnated") and referred to as the Parasite and the infection by the Covenant, is a species of highly virulent parasitic organisms that reproduce and grow by consuming sentient lifeforms of sufficient biomass and cognitive capability. The Flood was responsible for consuming most of the sentient lifeforms in the galaxy - including the vast majority of Forerunners - during the Forerunner-Flood war in ancient past, prompting the activation of the galaxy-sterilizing Halo Array in 97,445 BCE. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Gravemind (Main) *Proto-Gravemind Other *Notable infectees **Captain Keyes **Prophet of Regret **Wallace Jenkins **Minister of Etiology **Bero 'Kusovai Military Units Infantry *Spawner Form *Combat Form **Humans ***SPARTANS **Elites **Brutes **Grunts **Jackals **Forerunners Special *Spores *Tadpoles *Pod Infector *Seeder Infector *Burster Large * Pure Form ** Stalker Form ** Ranged Form ** Tank Form * Infester Form * Carrier Form * Flood Tendrils *Key Minds **Abominations Vehicles/Ships *Infested Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Unknown Melee weapons * Varies Ranged weapons * Varies * Tendrils Explosives * Bursters Territories Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 3: Universal: The Flood are basically the remains of the Precursors which are described as "Transsentient" Race with the ability to tap into Neural Physics which can shape the very fabric of Reality at an unknown scale. and even travel between Galaxies seeding life. Power Source Science: Absorption (With it's ability to consume life forms and gain their memories, intelligence and abilities) Shapeshifting (The Flood can shape shift their appearance at will, making it hard to establish what true form it has) Telepathy (The Gravemind can communicate with life forms from a long distance away) FTL Travel (With their mastery of slipspace travel can travel far distances "Though they need to infest a ship with those capabilities") Conquest Stats Unknown: It is unknown at to how far they have extended by the time of their defeat when the Halos fired but possibly by some notes Multi-Galactic. Power Stats DC: Solar System to Galaxy: Key Minds were planetary Flood masses which could manipulate Precursor Star Roads and other Neural Physics constructs. This allowed them to rip apart entire planetary systems and to an extent manipulate reality and the laws of physics on a galactic scale (Though the later tier may be just reality warping and not totally AP). Continent: Gravemind with Environmental Destruction, it can infected High Charity, and can life-wipe planets over time. Large Building: Gravemind physically via sheer size. Wall to Building: Flood combat forms range from small humanoid forms which are weaker than typical Elite/Sangheili warriors or Spartans to much larger Pure Forms which can be much stronger than Sangheili warriors or Spartans. Athlete Infection forms are just about powerful enough to overpower and possess a trained human soldier. Durability: Unknown: The exact durability of the Flood as a whole is rather complicated to understand. Multi-City Block The Gravemind can take multiple hits from the Incineration Cannon before dying. Wall to Building: Some combat forms can take M90 shotgun blasts and several 7.62x51 mm rounds and carry on while the strongest ones can be at least as durable as a Elite/Sangheili Minor or Spartan in Mjolnir armour. Some even have energy shields similar to what Sangheili and Spartans have on their armours. Human: From their smaller forms which can be rather easy to stomp on with significant force. Speed: Massively FTL+: The Flood's travel and attack via Slipspace with being able to master it to a high degree. Unknown: The Gravemind as it is stationary. Superhuman running speeds: Combat Forms can keep up with Elite/Sangheili and Spartans who can run at speeds of 70 km/hr or more. with Supersonic+ reflexes: which can barely keep up with Sangheili and Spartans in close combat. Normal Human: A trained human soldier can outrun one. Skills Stats They are a dangerous parasite that can basically consume almost any and all organic matter in order to grow stronger and more cunning as it assimilates intelligence as well. and the Gravemind is impressively cunning as it can manipulate other life forms into doing it's work for it. Strengths/Pros Their basic strength is to simply spread from planet to planet on a galactic scale and consume all life that there is, it is almost hard to stop them even with advanced races such as the Forerunners and Prehistoric Humans, The only best way is to cleanse planets but even then that does not slow them down. Weaknesses/Flaws *When deprived of sentient life with sufficient biomass to sustain them, they starve off. *Unable to take over anything without a well developed central nervous system. *Powerful directed energy weaponry (Such as flamethrowers and Sentinel lasers) can burn them down quickly. *Weapons with a high stopping power (Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, etc) can put down combat forms quickly *If the infection form in a combat form is killed with a well placed shot, said combat form is reduced to a useless corpse until another infection form comes along to control it. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins/loses/draws here. Gallery HFR The flood.png|The various Flood Forms Anniversary, The Flood.jpg|The Flood infesting a planet Flood Cell Division.jpg|Flood Super Cells performing cell division inside of a host. GravemindH2A.jpg|The Gravemind Category:Tier 3 Civilization Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Halo Category:Science Category:Sci-Fi Category:Antagonist Category:Profile Category:Army